1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to generating a zero-temperature coefficient (ZTC) current, and more specifically, to generating a ZTC current using on-chip resistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exposing electronic systems to varying temperatures may alter the physical and electrical characteristics of the devices. For example, the resistivity of some types of resistors changes as the temperature of the resistor changes. Thus, the current flowing through the resistor may change as the resistivity changes. For electronic systems that include circuit elements whose electrical properties change with temperature, in some embodiments, the electronic systems may be designed to minimize the impact of temperature changes on the system's function.